Where Were You?
by NamelessNotebook
Summary: When France is gone for a while, England is sent to find him. However, when he finds him, will he be in for the surpise of his life? This is kind of bad...


Okay guys, my friend was being a bit weird and wanted me to publish more stories so I decided that if I type one up now she'll leave me alone….. Enjoy this quick one-shot of France and England~~ Other thing… If this has a lot of mistakes I'm sorry, but I wrote this plot in about 10 seconds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, otherwise it would be really bad and full of yaoi. I DO ,however, own two awesome cats, who have dropped kicked me( weird day) and sit on my lap at odd moments.

Adieu, mon amis!~~Russia ( yeah, Russia speaks French, _pover_.) -that is Russian however…

Where Were You?

England ran through the frost-bitten streets, looking for a man who would help him break away from his immoral life. He ran into the cemetery as his last hope to find his partner when a _swish_ was heard behind him. Arthur to whip around, looking for the person who was his savior and hope. Alas, he found only the tall canopy trees that only housed rats and little beetles. Getting back on his beaten and broken-down track, he jogged through the thicket. Little did he know that the very person he was looking for was already behind him. "Looking for _moi_, _Angleterre__?_" said a seductive voice behind him. England lashed around, to find an older man with golden falling hair and cerulean eyes that many would fall into and disappear into its deepening depths.

"Oi, you bugger, where in the bloody hell have you been? Matthew and Alfred have been threatening World War III because of you. You've been worrying us all…including me…" said the short Brit, his words eventually trailing off into nothing, blushing as he said the last part. The Frenchman, looking surpised at first, smiled sweetly at red-faced Brit with loving eyes.

"_Mon amour, je __t'aime__. _I did not mean to worry you. I simply have not been home for a few days." "A few day? You've been gone for bloody THREE WEEKS! You expect me to be fine with that? Even Switzerland and Hungary were worried about you. THAT is saying something." Said the angry Brit. "Well, I have been coming up with a present for a special someone that is refusing to be with _moi._" Said the Frenchman with ease, not worried about what _Angleterre_ was thinking right then. England looked surprised at first, and then with a grim face said, "Well, if you were getting this person something, I won't say anything about it." As he was saying this, he was gradually turning on his heel, away from the Frenchman's face. The Frenchman smiled and said "Well, if you insist, _Arthur._" Saying the name with an accent on his slick tongue. With that sentence, he wrapped his arms around the Brit, took his hands into his own and twirled the man around. "Oi, what the bloody hell are…you…doing…" Arthur's words trailing off when he saw the other man on one knee, a small velvet box in his hand.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you take my hand in marriage as a nation and a human?" said the Frenchman, looking nervous for the first time in his long love life. England had so many things running in his head before this, however when Francis popped this question to him, his train of thought came to crash into another train and bounce off each other (A/N I was laughing and bit high on sugar when I wrote this so yeah.) at the station. Arthur's eyes began filling with tears of joy, but France took it the wrong way, and thought he was going to be rejected. England began laughing at Francis's fallen face and said "Yes, you idiot, I do."

Francis looked relieved, jubilant, and bursting with pride, though his large ego did not need it. He slid the simple silver ring on Arthur's fingers and gave the other another ring to put on his ring finger. Arthur's hand was shaking when he slid the other silver ring on Frances' finger and grabbed at the other's shirt to hug the Frenchman.

"I hope you know how to make wedding vows, Frenchy."

_-Fin-_

Done! I finished that in about…..30…minutes…WHY?

Okay, well, I still finished~! Hope you guys like this and if anybody wants to write the wedding…and….*snicker* honeymoon night….Be my guest and notify me!

~Adieu!~~Anglo-Russia~~


End file.
